ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Firey
The Firey (火) is a Clow Card with the the power to control or summon fire. This card is one of the four main elemental cards and was the third elemental captured by Sakura Kinomoto . The Firey is one of the most powerful Clow Cards and is one of the two basic elemental cards that is directly connected to Cerberus (the other being the Earthy). It is one of the nineteen cards from the manga series and both he, and the cards under him, draw power from Western magic and the Sun. Background Appearance The Firey resembles an adolescent male with flaming hair and orange wings. He has a red jeweled headband around his forehead, and long pointed ears that resemble those of the Watery, except without the fins. His lower body is a pillar of fire. His legs are beneath the fire: It was shown after The Windy and The Watery defeated him that his legs were still on fire. He has a slight resemblance to a Cherubim, which carries a fiery sword. As a Sakura card in the manga the Firey receives star earrings, armlets that resemble his crown, and the gem in the center of the crown changes into a ball of fire. Temperament It has an aggressive and somewhat arrogant nature. It seemed to enjoy toying with Sakura prior its capture. It is no more powerful than the other elemental cards but is warned to be used with care. Cerberus warned Sakura that if she used it without care it would do as asked, but it could harm the user. Moreover, due to the trickster side of Firey, it has a tendency to backfire, scare, and/or even harm others while still technically doing as its master commands. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: The Firey is by far one of the most powerful of the Clow Cards and it has the ability to freely summon and manipulate fire. It is no more powerful than the other elemental cards but is warned to be used with care. Sakura had to use two elemental cards simultaneously to capture the Fiery: the Windy and Watery cards. Sakura first tried to use The Windy, but The Firey ended up getting bigger, for wind is also equal to oxygen. Then, she tried to use The Watery. In the manga, The Watery alone was no match for Firey because Kero's presence gave it an increase in power, despite the fact Watery and Firey are even in strength. It is stated in the anime that The Firey would use The Watery to increase his power the same way it did with The Windy.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 35 When it was later used to defeat the Snow card, it melted the mountain's of snow the card had created with such heat it completely evaporated.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 36 Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture The Firey first appeared in Episode 35, causing fire in an amusement park. Sakura used two cards to defeat him: the Windy and the Watery. Sakura first tried to use The Windy, but The Firey ended up getting bigger because wind is also equal to oxygen. Then, she tried to use The Watery, but in the manga, The Watery would just be sucked up and not come back. It is stated in the anime that The Firey and The Watery's power are even so that a fight between the two would be futile. In order to stop The Firey, Sakura combines The Windy and The Watery to double the force and easily defeats it, allowing Sakura to turn it back into a card.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 35 In the manga, volume 6, Firey appeared in a street. Mizuki sensei, Syaoran and Yukito stayed with Sakura, so Syaoran knocked Yukito out. Sakura uses two elementary cards at once (the Windy and the Watery) and finally, Kerberos returned to his true form. Subsequent use Fiery was later used in the anime to defeat the Snow card, melting the tons of snow it had submerged the town under. It melted the snow with such heat it completely evaporated and drove the physical form of the Snow card toward Sakura to seal it.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 36 Transformation Sakura transforms the Firey in to a Sakura card in Episode 48 of the anime/Volume 7 (Chapter 29) of the manga to save herself and (in the anime) her friends from being drowned by a cyclone. He is the first card to be transformed into a Sakura Card. Subsequent use To try and prevent an avalanche, Sakura attempts to use the Firey to melt the rushing snow, but she does not have enough power and fails after previously spending almost all her energy transforming the Time card.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 64 Cards The group of cards he commands are strengthened by the Sun and Western magic and share certain violent and aggressive tendencies with him. They are: *The Arrow *The Fight *The Power *The Shot *The Sword *The Through *The Thunder *The Twin Gallery Trivia *The Firey is one of the few male Clow Cards, and the only male elemental card. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards